


Silent New Year

by o_WinterQueen_o



Series: (OTP: Our Love is a Dance in the Dark) [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Anxiety, M/M, New Years, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Start The New Year Off Right With Self Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/pseuds/o_WinterQueen_o
Summary: After going through war, fireworks lost their awe. A new year's drabble.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: (OTP: Our Love is a Dance in the Dark) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/859624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Our Love is a Dance in the Dark: ShiroIchi by Kari & Ash





	Silent New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleAutumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAutumn/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr. They're gay and soft and I'm crying. Enjoy you nerds.

Above their heads the sky was alight with beautiful explosions of color. As a child, Ichigo had always enjoyed watching them, always filled with awe and delight. Yet, as of late, the booming sounds the fireworks produced made them harder and harder to enjoy. In the wake of having experienced war, the noise marred the fireworks’ beauty. Awe became anxiety and he often found himself inside, drowning the sounds out with music.

This time though, it was better.

Shiro hated the noise too. It wasn’t strange, be hated all sudden loud noises with no apparent sources. Honestly, his companion’s mutual unease was a bit of a comfort to him. A reassurance that his distaste of such booming noises wasn’t quite so unusual.

So, sitting here on the roof of the clinic, boyfriend laying on his chest, both their ears plugged so they couldn’t hear any of it, he found himself perfectly content. It was late at night and the winter cold was biting, but he had Shiro and blankets and a mug of hot chocolate. He had everything he needed.

Glancing away from the fireworks, he stared down at his boyfriend. Bathed in moonlight, Shiro practically glowed silver. He was so absolutely gorgeous, Ichigo’s heart clenched. Even if his boyfriend could have heard him, he wouldn’t have been able to say a thing.

Seting the hot chocolate aside, Ichigo tightened his embrace around Shiro’s torso. A kiss was placed on his counterpart’s forehead. “I love you.”

"I know." 

What a perfect way to start the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for read pls review.


End file.
